


Spread Through You Softly

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a human highlight reel, Fluff, Kuroo is a sap, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When Kuroo spots Akaashi in the restaurant, appearing as though he was stood up by his date, he decides to go over and ask to have dinner with him. Everything is going great and then Akaashi's boyfriend decides to show. Of course he had to be amazing too. Kuroo is both smitten and in trouble.





	Spread Through You Softly

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few days early but happy bday bokuto! I meant to finish doctor au in time but it wasn't meant to be. This will just have to do for now instead.

Leaning across the bar, Kuroo waited patiently till he caught Suga’s eye. Satisfied at having done that he slumped in the bar stool, waiting till his friend got around to him. The small bar section of the restaurant wasn’t particularly busy but Suga had a way of making people open up to him. While he finished talking to a customer Kuroo’s gaze lazily scanned over the crowd, stopping on three servers standing by the kitchen. One of them pulled an exaggerated scowl before all three glanced towards a table, faces all scrunched up in sympathy. Turning his head to locate the source of their gossip, he stopped when he landed on a man sitting by himself, glancing down at his watch. 

A glass being plonked down on the bar brought his attention forward again. Something fruity looking, with a mini umbrella, and straw sat in front of him. 

“Since you brought me my phone for the second time this week I figured the least I could do was get you a drink,” Suga smiled sweetly. 

“Hell, you owe me more than a drink. I was really busy you know,” Kuroo lied, pulling the phone from his pocket and sliding it across the bar. In actuality he’d been taking a nap when he should have been studying. Besides, the restaurant was only a ten minute walk from the apartment that they shared. 

“Uh huh I’m sure.” Another customer caught his attention and Suga moved away. Pulling the tall glass closer, he tried a sip, humming in approval. In the five minutes it took Suga to make his way back over, Kuroo had demolished the drink. 

“Do you want another one?” Suga offered, already reaching for the glass. 

“Nah I think I’ll head back. I do have some assignments I should at least pretend to work on,” even though the offer of sitting and drinking for awhile was tempting. Swiveling in the chair he saw a waiter walking away from the man he’d noticed earlier, shaking his head. “Hey, what’s going on over there?” 

“Oh, Tanaka says the guy has been stood up. He’s been here for a good thirty minutes. The waiters are taking bets on how long he’ll stay,” Suga said, sympathy bleeding into his voice. 

“Who would stand him up? He’s gorgeous….” Kuroo trailed off, staring at the guy probably a bit too much. 

“Blind date?” Suga suggested with a shrug. “It’s not that uncommon. I’m surprised he waited so long honestly. Anyway I’ll see you after my shift. If there’s leftovers I’ll try and bring some home.” Kuroo wasn’t listening anymore. Brow scrunched in disappointment or annoyance, the guy at the table was gathering his belongings as if he was preparing to leave. It was really none of his business. He didn’t know this guy, he’d never see him again…. And yet. 

Before he could think better of it, he was up and moving towards the table. This was probably a bad idea. 

“Hi I’m Kuroo,” he introduced himself as he slid into the chair opposite the other man. 

“Hello?” came the response after a brief pause. Waiting for an extra second to make sure nothing else was forthcoming, he forged forward. Embarrassment, what was that?  

“Hi, I know this is a little weird but I was here dropping off my friends phone and I noticed you were here alone and thought we could have dinner together?” Kuroo made himself stop before he could start babbling and end up saying something stupid. Another silence fell between them but the man opposite him had put down his things and turned around to face him fully. Kuroo was counting that as a win. 

“And why would I want to do that?” The guy leant forward in his chair, hands laced together on the table. He was playing along! Elated, Kuroo tried not to get carried away. 

“Well you’ve got to eat, we just so happen to be at a restaurant,” Kuroo lists, ticking each item off with his fingers. “And I’ve been told that I’m wonderful company.” Finishing with his charming grin (and no Kenma it  _ wasn’t  _ creepy) he watched as the guys brows furrowed and he chewed on the left side of his bottom lip almost absently. 

“You shouldn’t always trust everything your mother tells you,” the guy advised, voice pitched low and serious. It took a second and then another one before Kuroo’s brain actually processed the words directed at him. Promptly choking on his own saliva, he tried to force out words. 

“Wha - d-did-you-I,” his eyes were beginning to water and a napkin was pushed into his open hand. Reaching up to wipe away the tears he became aware of quiet laughter coming across the table. “That was just mean,” he complained, unsuccessfully fighting back a grin. 

“And yet I don’t hear you denying it,” he teased? He was definitely teasing right? Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time someone has been so hard to read. Before he could retort a waiter was standing off to the side asking to take their drink order. The stranger ordered sake, before watching him expectantly. He asked for Suga to surprise him and waited until he’d walked away. 

“I think you owe me since you were so mean just now.”

“Oh and what would that be?” 

“Your name?” Kuroo stated though it came out more of a question. It was looking as though they might actually be having dinner together, which if that was the case he couldn’t just keep referring to him as ‘pretty stranger’ in his head. 

“Akaashi Keji.” 

“Kuroo Tetsuro.” Dipping into a shallow bow, Kuroo urged his brain to start working and come up with any conversational piece. A silence settled over them before he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Are you a student at one of the schools nearby?” There. That was a safe topic considering there were three universities within close range and a high population of them lived in this area. 

“I do yes. I’m currently studying analytical application,” Akaashi answered, though Kuroo noticed he didn’t offer up which school he attended. Not that he could blame him. “And yourself?”

“I’m studying marine biology,” he said, not bothering to go into too much detail incase it bored him away. Although really a lot of his classes were absolutely fascinating. “My roommate is actually the bartender here. Which is how I noticed you sitting alone, I don’t just hang around looking for cute guys, that would be weird.” 

“I can assure you that’s not what I thought. Now you’ve said that I might have to re-evaluate my initial impression,” he said. Despite the fact that he was being teased, Kuroo couldn’t stop grinning, thoroughly enjoying the back and forth. 

“Is that so? Well, we can’t have that,” Kuroo mused, hand coming up to tap against his chin. “What can we do to restore your good opinion?” 

“My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever,” Akaashi said solemnly. 

“That is a failing indeed,” the words came out his mouth before he even had time to really think about them. When Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Pride and prejudice, nice choice.” 

“I admit, that was unexpected,” the other man said, joining in the laughter. “You’re one step closer to getting in my good books.” Before Kuroo had time to reply their drinks were placed down in front of them. After which the waiter asked if they were ready to order. While Akaashi started going through what he wanted, he had to try and tamp down his excitement that this was actually happening. Rarely did his impulsive actions turn out so well. It wasn’t until a throat cleared pointedly that he realized it was his turn and he hadn’t even looked at the menu. Jerking into action, he grabbed the menu and opened it to a random page, picking the first thing his eyes landed on. When he looked backup, Akaashi’s eyebrow was quirked and he just shrugged sheepishly in response. 

As they waited for their food, they joked back and forth. Akaashi talked more about his major and asked Kuroo about his studies, actually looking interested when he got a little carried away, going on about what he’d been learning. They were really hitting it off, even if he did say so himself. Their food had just arrived when Kuroo decided to just go for it and ask what was on his mind. 

“So… were you on a blind date tonight?” he asked, shooting for casual as he pushed his noodles around the plate aimlessly with his chopsticks. Honestly he wasn’t that hungry, but you couldn’t ask someone to have dinner with you and not eat anything. Akaashi was already digging into his food but his chews slowed as he seemed to mull over the answer. 

“No, my boyfriend was supposed to be meeting me,” Akaashi said in between bites. Kuroo felt himself freeze, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Admittedly he was more than a little crushed. The chemistry between them was palpable, he hadn’t had such a fun first conversation with someone in years. But the whole thing had been a gamble. All Akaashi had agreed to was dinner, he hadn’t even asked if he was single beforehand. It wouldn’t be fair to hold his feelings against someone he’d just met. Obviously Akaashi was waiting for that to happen, watching him with an impassive expression but he’d stopped eating as he waited. Tempting as it was to make a quip about how he’d never of stood Akaashi up, he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be that guy. 

“That’s a pity. He must have gotten caught up somewhere. Is he in school too?” The smile he got in return sent his heart racing. So maybe he wasn’t available to be in a relationship but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends, right? 

“He is. He’s on the volleyball team and was at practise, I’m sure it ran over. Or he got distracted,” his expression was exasperated but his tone was practically bleeding affection with every word. 

“I play volleyball too!” Kuroo said, moving the conversation away from any potential sappiness. “Do you?” 

“I used to in high school. We played on the same team, I was his setter.” He could definitely see Akaashi being good in that position. It was surprising they’d never played against each other in high school, unless he just didn’t remember. Which seemed highly unlikely. Before Akaashi got the chance to say anything else, they were distracted by the sound of the front door slamming open. Turning in unison, they watched as someone ducked through the noren, grey and black hair dripping water all over the place. As one of the wait staff went to greet them, small towel in hand, the new comer started glancing around, eyes searching the tables. Turning to make a quip to Akaashi, Kuroo was surprised to see the same exasperated look on his face from earlier. Surely this couldn’t be the boyfriend? This time when he glanced that way he tried to take in every little detail. 

His scrutinization was cut short as the man looked their way, pointing excitedly and exclaiming something he couldn’t quite make out. Leaving the waiter behind he made a beeline for their table, dripping water in his wake. Violently scrubbing his hair with the provided towel, it was sticking out in all directions by the time he came to a stop at their side.  

“Akaashi! I’m so sorry you must hate me! I didn’t think you’d still be here,” he cried, basically confirming that he was definitely the Boyfriend. Before Akaashi could get a word in edgewise he kept going. “Practise ran late and so I missed my bus, the trains are a nightmare with the construction going on so I just decided to walk. Well I didn’t want to be late so I decided to run and then it started to rain and I slipped! My shoe came flying off right into a puddle and now its soaking wet and makes a squelching noise when I walk.” To demonstrate his point, he walked a couple of paces before coming back, shoulders slumped and body language screaming dejection. Kuroo felt completely blindsided, this was not what he would have expected. Maybe someone who had that professor vibe about them. 

Shoulders shaking, Akaashi let out a choked noise before he started to laugh. Right before his eyes the Boyfriend seems to re-inflate, as ridiculous as that sounded, before he too joined in the laughter. Swooping down he planted a kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head, while Kuroo desperately tried not to feel jealous. 

“That’s okay Bokuto,” and now he had a name. Sliding over on the bench, there was just enough room for his boyfriend to squeeze in too. “ I had Kuroo to keep me company.” As if realizing for the first time that there was someone else at the table, bright yellow eyes turned on him. Best case scenario he expected was cool civility, worse case scenario was anger and jealousy. Obviously he had to re-evaluate just how perceptive his people skills were. 

“Kuroo? Nice to meet you. Thank you SO much for keeping Akaashi company! I felt so bad about being late. Isn’t he awesome?” This was weird. Bokuto seemed genuinely thankful for him being there. Maybe he didn’t understand that he had been trying to pick up his boyfriend. 

“He really is,” Kuroo found himself agreeing sincerely before he could think better of it. 

“So how do you guys know each other?” Bokuto asked reaching out to grab some food from Akaashi’s plate, just to have his hand smacked away. Akaashi resumed eating, leaving Kuroo to field the question alone. When he glanced at him for some indication of how to answer, he was met with a smirk. Wow this guy was an asshole. 

“We don’t. My friend is the bartender and I was here visiting him,” as he spoke, Bokuto’s hand was creeping across the table towards his plate of gyoza, obviously trying to be subtle. Snorting, he pushed the plate closer to him, taking in the sheepish smile he got in return. Okay fine. The guy was good looking. And he seemed genuinely nice. Maybe he could see why Akaashi would go for a guy like that. 

“Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to eat since practice and I’m starving,” he said, not pausing before grabbing one with his hands and popping it into his mouth. Silence descended briefly as he practically inhaled half the plate. By the time he was on the fifth one his chewing had slowed and expression turning thoughtful. “So you guys don’t know each other?” Pushing around his barely touched food, Kuroo watched as some kind of silent communication passed between the couple in front of him. Now would be a good time to make his excuses, let them get back to their date without an awkward third wheel hanging around. 

“I should probably get going,” Kuroo said, starting to slide out from the bench, when a foot lightly kicked his leg, coming to a stop against his shin. 

“You should stay!” Bokuto insisted, eyes wide as stared intently. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Which was true and yet he was making no move to keep leaving. The foot on his shin started slowly moving up and down. 

“You’re not intruding! Akaashi likes you,” Bokuto said. “Besides you haven’t finished your food!” Did Akaashi really like him? How would he even know, they’d looked at each other for about two seconds. Were they that in sync? 

“Kuroo also plays volleyball,” Akaashi mentioned off handedly, turning his full attention to the food in front of her. 

“You do?! Me too! I’m a wing spiker,” Bokuto said, lighting up even more, which two seconds ago Kuroo would have thought wasn’t possible. With that he launched into a play by play of a match he’d just been in, attention focused solely on Kuroo. So much so in fact that Kuroo got completely swept up in it, excitement building in his chest the more animated the other boy got. Next thing he was regaling Bokuto with his own stories, going back to his high school days. They got more and more into the conversation before a stray arm swipe from Bokuto took out a glass of water, right as the waiter showed up bearing several plates of food. 

“Gah, I’m so sorry!” Bokuto cried, grabbing napkins as he desperately mopped up the mess. Clearing some space, the waiter dropped the dishes off before moving off. Sharing a confused look with Bokuto, they both turned to Akaashi. 

“Did we order this?” Kuroo asked, glancing around to see if any other tables had miraculously had food appear. 

“I did,” Akaashi said, immediately pulling a plate towards himself. 

“Yakiniku! My favourite,” Bokuto practically yelled in excitement. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he scooped up a mound, shoving it into his mouth with a happy hum. Kuroo felt completely out of his depths. Earlier he was blindsided by the intense need to talk to Akaashi and now Bokuto was like a sun that he just couldn’t look away from. His personality was just so magnetic. Chancing a look at Akaashi, he found he was watching him with an understanding smile. Apparently that magnetism didn’t just affect him. 

“I didn’t even see the waiter come by,” Kuroo said, trying to think back over the last ten minutes. He’d been so enthralled by everything Bokuto. 

“I ordered more gyoza for you too,” Akaashi said, gesturing towards the plate. 

“Thanks!” Before he had a chance to grab one Bokuto was helping himself to them as well. Laughing, he snagged a few before they all disappeared. 

The rest of dinner passed a little more muted, not to say that there was ever a lull in conversation. The more they talked the more Kuroo lamented the fact that the two incredible people in front of him were already together. He’d never fallen that hard for someone before, never mind two peoples at the same time. Just watching Akaashi put away enough food for three people was doing weird things to his emotions. Sometime in the middle of the meal a second foot came into contact with his leg, nearly making him jump a mile. He could tell it was Bokuto’s by the fact that it was bigger than the other foot and still slightly damp. Fighting a blush he told himself that it was just because the table was so small. 

“We should go for ice cream after this!” Akaashi said in between bites. How he had any room left, Kuroo had no idea.

“Definitely! There’s that really good place a couple of blocks from here,” Bokuto agreed, having pushed his empty plate to the side several minutes before. Assuming that he wasn’t included in their after dinner plans, Kuroo started digging around for money to cover his dinner. 

“Kuroo?” 

“Ah sorry did you say something?” Glancing up it was to see both of them watching him intently. 

“Ice cream?” Akaashi asked again, eyebrow raised pointedly. 

“Our treat!” Bokuto added, practically vibrating in his seat. The longer he took to answer the more hesitant they started to look. There was no way he could disappoint them when they were giving him those looks. 

“Sounds good,” he squeaked out, clearing his throat. With a whoop Bokuto vaulted out his seat, holding out both hands. Akaashi immediately took one, allowing himself to be helped up. Kuroo hesitated a second but Bokuto’s hand hung there expectantly until he gave in. Bokuto squeezed his hand after pulling him to his feet before letting go. 

“This is gonna be the best date ever,” Bokuto promised before bounding off, presumably to pay the bill. Face flushed, grinning like an idiot, Kuroo took a second to try and get himself under control. Then Akaashi glanced back, holding out a hand for him and his heart took off racing again. He had a hunch he’d be seeing a lot of the two of them in the future and if he was right he should probably get used to this feeling. Hurrying to take the offered hand, he was ready to follow them wherever they went. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at coming up with titles so this is just lyrics, from Ko Ko Bop, because kpop it basically all I listen to all day. this is my life. 
> 
> I love these dumb boys so much, i always need more hq in my life. Please come and yell at me about our volleyball boys on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
